choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishful Thinking Miscellaneous Characters
Wishful Thinking Chapter 1 'Man' He is the first person you see on-screen, he appears in a daydream Your Character is having. He presents Your Character with a weird looking Pulitzer Prize. He also appears at the hospital and thinks about hospitals being filthy. His character model resembles the Dryve driver in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and more recently, the DMV instructor in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Woman' She is the one of the first people you see on-screen, she appears in a daydream Your Character is having. She presents Your Character with a weird shaped Nobel Prize. She also appears at the hospital and her thoughts reveal that she is there for a person called Henry who couldn't handle some spicy food. She resembles Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods, or most recently, Juliana from Open Heart. 'Barista' If you decide to go out to coffee with Aubrey, he asks you to use your imagination and skills and come up with a story about the barista. The barista's character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and Remy from Open Heart. 'Harry' On your lunch break, you visit your dad. He has watched you spend the last two years trying to become a reporter and doesn't want you to be continually disappointed. He also wants you to stay safe on the sidelines. His name is revealed to be Harry in Chapter 3. His favorite pizza is with anchovies and olives. 'Mom' Your character's mom passed away and your dad is still grieving in his own way. You wish she was there to encourage you, and in Chapter 3, you reminisce about her with Jaime. 'Otter' If you choose to spend time with Jaime at the docks and look for wild life, an otter makes an appearance. 'Doctor' She is the doctor that takes care of Your Character after she is electrocuted. She is also incessantly rude through her thoughts and Your Character is able to listen to them. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales from the Perfect Match series. 'Nurse' She is a nurse in the hospital and is one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. She resembles the female Eros guard from the Perfect Match series and the Lackey in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Teenager' He is one of the patients in the hospital when Your Character comes out of her room; he is also one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. He is in the hospital because he has rabies from a Raccoon biting him. His character model resembles Tim? Josh? from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Doorman' He is a doorman at a club called "Catch’’ in Northbridge. Anna Koishi tells you to go and get them into the club to boost your confidence. This is done in a premium scene if you choose to go to lunch with her. Chapter 3 'Tilly Henderson' You are given the task to interview Tilly, alias Jinx99, on her cat Jinx. Her video 'Cat on Stilts' went viral. Tilly asks you to adopt her cat after she goes into witness protection due to being inadvertantly mixed up with animal traffickers. She resembles Linda Joy from Home for the Holidays. 'Ocelot' There's an ocelot hidden in one of Tilly's rooms. It resembles the Ocelot from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Red Panda' When you discover more, Tilly tells you she went bankrupt trying to care for them, but she is willing to go to the police and animal control for help. 'Lizard' The lizard is the last of the shown pets in Tilly's room. It resembles the lizard. Chapter 4 'Louis' To test helping out people with your newfound powers, you go to a diner with Jaime and encounter two estranged siblings. At first, Louis has no idea why his sister, Sara, won't talk to him. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Sara' She is mad because he accidentally gave her anti-wrinkle cream meant for their mother (and gave his actual gift to her -a laptop computer- to their mother). She resembles Natasha from The Sophomore series. 'Waitress' When you listen to Sara's thoughts about strawberry waffles, a plan comes to mind and you ask the waitress to help you deliver messages to each sibling. She resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists series. 'Carla' When you approach her, she tells you that Stanley put her in charge of cleaning the case that the folio was in. She had taken the folio out, but she wasn't the last person who saw it. She tells you that Reuben saw it last. She resembles Candy Crenshaw from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Reuben' He can't believe Carla threw him under the bus. He tells you that he didn't steal the folio, but his thoughts reveal a mix-up at check-out earlier. He recalls having the folio at the same time he was helping the Visitor with his books. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior. 'Visitor' The visitor accidentally received the rare folio while Reuben was checking books out for him. You can choose to get the folio back yourself or or send Reuben to do it for you. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart. 'Stanley' Stanley is the lead librarian at the Northbridge library. Although you never meet him because he is having a breakdown in the men's room, his staff (Carla and Reuben) think and talk about him. Chapter 5 'Liz Schuster' She is Aubrey's older sister who invites you over to her house to eat nachos. When she hears that her daughter has a celebrity crush on Carmichael (according to her he must be about 50), she swears to vote for his opponent, Merriweather. Her character model has been used in various books, such as the school counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1 Choices, the soccer mom in The Heist: Monaco, and the secret service agent in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Shiloh' She is Liz's 15 year old daughter who you interview on her Titanic project to improve your reporter skills. She gives you some advice that you can use when you and Ellen interview Carmichael. Shiloh admits having a huge crush on him. Her character model resembles the Khaan's super fan in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Mrs. Merriweather' Mrs. Merriweather is Carmichael's opponent for governor. She has experience in the Parks and Recreation Department. According to Ellen, Mrs. Merriweather believes Carmichael's run for governor is due to his recent financial gains and therefore demands a public disclosure of his nonprofit contributions from him. Chapter 6 'Barbara' She is a brilliant lawyer who attends Carmichael's party. If you search for Anna, you mistake Barbara to be her. In that case,you need Anna to help reintroduce you. She met Charlie when she was trying to find parking during Black Friday. She wanted to sue the person who stole her spot, but Charlie talked her down and gave her his parking spot. Currently, she is celebrating getting a client off of counterfeit charges due to a loophole. In the premium scene, you hear her thoughts: she is worried to join the others at the yacht club since her family has money problems and therefore bought a secondhand yacht. You can give her advice on what to do with the yacht. If she likes your suggestion, you exchange your contact info. Her character model resembles Mira Banerji from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Trey Sheldon' He is a tech mastermind, responsible for "Daintree e-marketplace" and is currently developing a new crypto currency. He is also in the middle of starting his own college for tech engineers. If you hit the food table first, you gag on an oyster and he spots you, wanting to capture it on video. He met Charlie when his dating app, FireStartr, developed a glitch that matched every user to Charlie. Trey personally apologized for it. In a premium scene, he turns to you for help: he wants to launch his new cryptocurrency called LitCoin and is worried that the launch doesn't go well, so he asks you if Northbridge News can cover it. You can suggest a strategy to make the story interesting enough to be covered and if he likes it, you exchange your contact info. 'Michael Xiao' He is the CEO of an energies company. If you try mingling first, you try striking up a conversation with him and fail. It takes Anna to help reintroduce you. He has known Charlie since they were 10 years old. Mike got lost during a Boy Scout camping trip at Waterstone Park and Charlie found him. They've been best friends ever since. In a premium scene, you can give him advice on how to deal with two of his executives fighting with each other before it affects his business. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 7 'Darnell' Darnell is the studio technician, who is on his honeymoon in the Caribbean. 'Studio Counselor' The studio counselor only appears off-screen and used to have sandalwood candles. However, Alec didn't like the smell and so he hid them on the top shelf of the big supply closet on the third floor. The counselor's reply shows he has been searching for his candles and also reminds Alec that they still have a counselor. Your Character is able to mention that the counselor is male. Chapter 8 'Officer' He is the police officer who is guarding the area so the emus don't get away. His thoughts reveal that he wouldn't save you from angry aliens. He resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series and the LAPD Officer from Ride or Die, Book 1 . 'Pete' He founded a one person organization named PETE (Person for the Ethical Treatment of Emus). It is noted that his vest seems to be made from emu feathers. He freed the emus and will be arrested in the same chapter. He resembles Sergio from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Emus' A flock of emus was set free in the center of the city by Pete. Alec sent you and Aubrey to investigate what was going on. You end up in an emu stampede, but Aubrey saves you at the last minute. 'Ranger' He is one of the rangers who get the emus into trucks to return them to the zoo. He is also the one who tells you that one of the emus (Emi) was separated from the herd. He resembles the construction worker from Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 8, with different outfit. 'Emi' She is one of the emus and got separated from the herd. You can choose to search for her in a premium scene. She is scared that you are large goannas in disguise, so you have to calm her down. You can choose to sing a song and she will think that you are in pain and come to you to see if you need help. She will take a liking of you and wants you to play with her. You can then convince her to come with you and rejoin the herd. 'Instructor' She is a hot air ballon instructor whom you meet if you choose to drive a hot air balloon with Aubrey. Her character model resembles Tara from the #LoveHacks series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Groups